zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Superfox: The Last Son of Krypton
Superfox: The Last Son of Krypton is a prequel to Zootopia: League of Heroes. Premise The planet Krypton is about to be destroyed by geological forces. Unknown to the planet's anthro population, a computer system that they set up is responsible for causing the inhabitants' extinction. However, Kryptonian fox scientists Judah and Tamar, along with Tamar's father, Samuel, and mother, Sheba, send Judah and Tamar's infant son, Josiah, into space just as the planet is destroyed. Landing on a distant planet, little Josiah is found and adopted by the kind farming couple Robin and Marian Wilde outside of the city of Zootopia and named Nick. Eventually, Nick grows up, discovers his powers and travels down the path that will make him the world's greatest hero. This is based upon the animated film Superman: The Last Son of Krypton, the prequel to the 90's Superman: The Animated Series, which is my favorite version of the story. Characters *Nick Wilde/Superfox- The main hero. *Judy Hopps/Wonder Bunny- A beautiful bunny police officer who is also a hero, also Nick's love interest. *Robin and Marian Wilde- Nick's adoptive parents and farmers outside Zootopia. *Shere Khan- Powerful businessman. Plays out Lex Luthor's role *Roscoe (From Oliver and Company)- Malevolent cyber intelligence, originally meant to aid Kryptonian civilization, but ended up harming them instead. Becomes an enemy later on. *Bogo/Bat-Beast- Zootopia's greatest detective, wealthy industrialist. *Katrina Antlerton-Bogo- The wife of Bogo/Bat-Beast and a reporter for ZNN. *Solomon Barker (OC)- The tall, handsome, strong and powerful chief of police. He is a German Shepherd. *Rita Barker- Solomon Barker's gorgeous wife and the powerful head of Vanity Fur magazine. She is Rita the gorgeous Sa'luki dog from Oliver and Company in anthro form. *Bolt Barker- Solomon and Rita's eighteen-year old son. He is Bolt from Bolt in anthro form. He is a news photographer. *Many others Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Trivia *Nick's superhero costume is the version used in the animated series (the old version, not the new). *Nick has a romance with Judy. *In my interpretation, the title of the magazine in the promos has been changed from Vanity Purr to Vanity Fur. It was founded by her grandmother, then run by her mother and then run by Rita herself. *Nick eventually joins the League of Heroes. Prologue Krypton, an amazing world that you cannot believe. It is a beautiful world, covered in forests, mountains, plains and seas. The anthros who lived there had build a magnificent civilization, with buildings and monuments reknowned throughout their region of space. However, it was not to last. The planet was falling apart geologically, and about to explode, an event which would destroy all they had worked to build. Recognizing this, a brilliant Kryptonian fox scientist named Judah tried to convince his colleagues, but to no avail. They had presented his findings to Roscoe, an artificial computer intelligence taking the form of a Doberman intended to aid the civilization, but, due to its unusually high level of cyber-intelligence, decided that preserving the memory of Krypton was of higher priority than preserving Krypton's citizens. He denyed Judah's findings and told the people that there was nothing to worry about. However, Judah's father-in-law, the father of his wife and fellow scientist Tamar, himself a respected scientist, reviewed the evidence for himself, and, to his horror, realized that Judah was right. To ensure that one last son of Krypton would survive and the planet's memory would live on, Judah and Tamar enacted their plan: They would send their infant son, Josiah, to another world. As Krypton came ever closer to destruction, they prepared to say goodbye to their son. Chapter 1 Judah and Tamar wistfully placed baby Josiah into the rocket capsule that they had built for him. They knew that this is the last time they would ever see him. Before they sent him away. "Goodbye, my son. Live a happy and blessed existence. Grow and be strong. Live a life of honor and respect," he said, placing a hand on the infant fox's head. With that, they closed the hatch of the ship and sent it flying off. Together, Judah, Tamar, Samuel and Sheba watched the rocket fly off until it was out of sight, and then, it happened. Krypton exploded, killing everyone on planet and sending crystal shards of the planet flying in every direction. One day, these would be called kryptonite, and a danger to the last Kryptonian, but that was in the future. The little rocket took off through space until, finally it entered the atmosphere of a planet. Reaching the ground on a plot of land outside of the great city of Zootopia, in the town called Smallville, it crashed. Josiah was all right, but the crash had drawn attention of the land's owners, farmers Robin and Marian Wilde. "What is that?" Marian asked. Robin shrugged. "I don't know, looks like one of those rockets the Space Commission has been sending up," he said. He struck it with a stick, causing the latch to open, revealing the infanf fox, who was crying. Right away, Marian fell in love with the adorable infant and picked him up and rocked him, soothing him. "Marian, what are you doing?" Robin asked. Marian looked at him. "We should adopt him," she said. Robin took a step back. "But, what if his parents come for him?" he asked. Marian sighed. "I don't know, but he needs us. I am his mother, and you are his father," she declared. She then looked at the infant. "What shall we name you? I know. Nicholas, after my father. Nicholas Wilde, with Nick for short," she said proudly. Nick simply looked at her with his large, emerald green eyes. His new family had no idea of his future. Chapter 2 The years went by, and Nick was now a handsome teenager of sixteen years. He led a happy life on Robin and Marian's life, and was happy there. He was also attending the high school in Smallville. Nick was popular and had many friends, including a young lioness named Kiara, who had been a childhood friend of his, but that is all. Kiara didn't have feelings for him, as she already had a boyfriend named Kovu, and Nick felt he wasn't ready to date just yet. However, Nick had been feeling very different as of late. He felt something deep inside. In his free time, he would go off to think. Kiara found him one day in the yard. "Hey, are you all right?" she asked. Nick looked at her. "I feel so different, Kiara," he told her. Kiara gave him a look. "Nick, what do you mean?" she replied. Nick sighed. For an instant, he looked away and saw a little female impala calf with her mother crossing a street nearby, then from a distance, he heard a car coming. As it got closer, he could tell that the driver was intoxicated and speeding. He was headed straight for the impala, and the impact would likely kill or paralyze them. Nick didn't think as he dashed off to save them. However, he moved faster than the speed of light! Grabbing the calf and her mother, he moved them to safety. "Thank you, sir," the mother said. Nick nodded. "You're welcome," he told her. Nick later went home that day and informed his parents. As the days went by, he began to express more abilities and powers, among them super strength. His parents called him to them. "Son, we think it's time to tell you about your history," Marian said. Nick was led to the barn by Robin and Marian. Robin looked at his son. "Nick, some babies are found in baskets. We found you in something else," he said. He then opened a large, wooden crate. Robin and Marian had saved the ship that had brought him here. "This is what we found you in, son. We don't know what it is, exactly, but we did save it," she told him Nick reached out and touched it. He then reached in and pulled out an odd device. "What is this?" he asked. Suddenly, it began to glow and, before he knew it, Nick was in a room, and, in front of him stood two foxes, a male and a female, in odd clothing. Just before he was sent off, Judah and Tamar had prepared this interactive holographic representation device in order to one day teach their son of his true heritage. The male fox spoke. "Hello, Josiah, the last son of Krypton," he said. Nick's jaw dropped open and his eyes went wide. He was about to recieve a truth most shocking. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Zootopia: League of Heroes Category:Zootopia: League of Heroes canon Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Theme stories Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Superfox stories Category:League of Heroes stories